plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CitronFire3/BBQ Corn's Page Test
Made by: CF3 BBQ Corn is Citron's plant. BBQ Corn's fire rapid firing flaming corn kernels in the air that land on zombies. They do small damage but he fires six at once. He is a premium plant. Appearance BBQ Corn is an orange corn cob with black burnt leaves. He has two corn cobs point in the air where he shoots the flaming corn kernels. Personality BBQ Corn gets gets angry easily and usually gets mad at plants if they do something wrong. Hes very determined to win against the zombies and doesn't want anything to stand in the way of their victory. BBQ Corn is a variant of Kernel Corn from Plants VS Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, but is a premium plant in Plants VS Zombies 2. (custom) Powers BBQ Corn shoots six flaming corn kernels into the air that fall on the closest zombie. BBQ Corn is quite pricy (225 sun) but can be helpful if many are on the lawn. Similar to Frost Rose, it can be a good starting plant as it can do good damage against zombies. Plant Food ability When using BBQ Corn's plant food ability, it is recommended to use it when many zombies are in his lane. When activated, BBQ Corn will spring into the air and shoot flaming kernels rapidly all across the lane. This ability is similar to the one from Plants VS. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Friends BBQ Corn has barely any friends due to his angry temper. He will often yell at many plants causing them to avoid him. The only friends he has are Fire Pea, Fire Chomper, and other Kernel Corns. Kernel-pult is his uncle. Hobbies Being on fire, BBQ Corn likes swimming in fire without getting burnt, and likes doing barbecues. BBQ Corn will often invite other Kernel Corn's to the Backyard Battleground for a family barbecue. He will sometimes invite Fire Pea and Fire Chomper too. Trivia *BBQ Corn is angry tempered. *BBQ Corn's costume is meant to look like the one from Plants VS Zombies 2: Garden Warfare, where he wears it all the time. Almanac Special: flaming corn kernels does damage overtime. |description = Similar to Pepper-pult, BBQ Corn came from the weedy side of the lawn. He enjoys what he does, but being from the weedy side, hes angry tempered and gets mad really easily, so plants tend to avoid him. "It's not my fault! The weedy side is awful." }} Gallery BBQCornHD.png|HD BBQ Corn BBQCornCostume.png|HD BBQ Corn with his costume (Bandana) BBQCornHDNoCobs.png|BBQ Corn without his cob busters. BBQCornCostumenobbqcorn.png|BBQ Corn's costume Quotes *"Burning up!" - Main quote. *"HOPE YA LIKE FLAMING KERNELS!" - Shooting. *"Ya hungry for some BBQ?" - When at his BBQ Party with other fire and Kernel Corn plants. *"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?" - When someone is trying to talk to him and his reply *"NO! I CAN'T LOOSE TO THOSE STUPID ZOMBIES!" Loosing a battle *"I'm not surprised we won." - Winning a battle *"CANNON CORNNNN!" - When using Plant Food or Husk Hop. *"Butter you all!" - Using the Butter Barrage ability. *"Shuck Shot!" - Using Shuck Shot Category:Blog posts